


Revelations

by waxbirds



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, Fights, Guns, canon-typical mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxbirds/pseuds/waxbirds
Summary: GTA V AU: “Reader and Trevor are in rival crews but they keep that from each other as they start a relationship and find out about the others criminal life while doing a heist and the crews meet?”





	Revelations

Rooftops were a quiet place for you to sit and consider things more often than not. Admittedly, you were mostly there to shoot people, which wasn’t the greatest thing that you could be doing but one, if you weren’t up there with a sniper rifle, someone else would be and the whole chain of events would happen regardless and two, at least it gave you time to clear your head. Los Santos looked the way most things did: better from a distance and up on the fifty-story skyscraper, it looked magnificent. It was far quieter than down on the sidewalks where there was constant screaming, car horns, and people who played their (shitty) music too loud. Paired with the smell of garbage and exhausted fumes, it made living in the city far less appealing.

But the view?

The view more than made up for it in the end. You dealt with everything else just to have the ability to jump in a helicopter and sit on a rooftop and stop for a minute, and enjoy. You just wish it’d stay quiet longer than it seemed to.

“Earth to [Y/N] up there!” A woman’s voice coming from the earpiece in your left ear shook you back to reality. “We need you to focus up on the target. We’ve got a minute, maybe a minute and a half tops before that door closes.”

“Have I ever let you down before?” you asked, taking the moment left of calm to screw the silencer onto your sniper.

“There’s a first time for everything,” another voice, male this time, chimed in.

“Adam?” you sighed, squinting to look into your scope properly. You aimed your shot at the fuse box just beyond the cargo bay door that had opened a few minutes ago, waiting until the truck pulled out to pull the trigger. There was a loud bang as the bullet made contact with the target and a shower of electrical sparks before total darkness. “Go fuck yourself.”

Adam’s chuckles buzzed through your earpiece and you smirked as you watched him and Elyse rush through the cargo bay, under the door that was permanently open now that the power was cut. You’d remain up there until they exited the same way they came, or until they told you otherwise. Then there’d be a jump, a parachute to the top of a parking garage, where there’d be a car waiting for you to drive away. Everything was planned perfectly.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Adam whispered quickly.

“What’s wrong?”

Adam’s reply was harder to hear over the sound of gunshots. “You’ll never guess who came in the front door.”

About ten seconds later, you saw three men rush out the cargo bay door and you didn’t have to think about it to figure out who they were. Two were more than familiar to you, and the third you could guess who it was.

“How the fuck did they get here before us?” you grumbled, tracking them as they ran for the alleyway next to the building. “Do you want me to take them out?”

“As much as I want to say yes, it’ll end up damaging the score and it’ll be useless,” Elyse sighed. “We’re bailing before the cops show up and you should do the same.”

“Yeah, yeah,” you grumbled, watching as three members of the Fake AH Crew, your immediate rival in Los Santos (all gangs were rivals but the shit they pulled? Another level of personal) speed out of the alleyway on bikes. In spite of what Elyse told you, out of anger, you aimed for the back tire of the bike holding two people and pulled the trigger. The bike skittered and slid out from under them once the tire popped. You chuckled as you watched them scramble, and as the other bike returned, you lined up a shot and pulled the trigger again, popping the front tire of the other bike. You could have shot those sitting ducks then and there, but deciding to let the LSPD deal with them (you noticed the lights coming) you decided to bail. The parachuting to the garage and getting to the car that’d drive you away worked flawlessly and as you drove down the street, away from the scene of the crime, you could see the cars surrounding them. If nothing else, that certainly made you feel better.

Unfortunately, not everyone was as pleased as you were with yourself about the fact you had shot out the usurpers’ tires.

“You did what?” asked Bruce, giving you a look as if you were absolutely insane.

“Tires. Shot them,” you repeated. “Makes the bikes useless. They got the score but they didn’t get away.”

“And you guys are sure it was Geoff’s lot?” he asked, glancing from you to Adam and then to Elyse.

“Yeah,” sighed Elyse, nodding.

“It was the angry one with glasses, the short one, and the one with the nose,” Adam explained. “Came in the front door and by the time we got to the vault, they were already in there cackling. Thanked us for turning off the lights and rushed out the way we came in.”

“Fuck!” Bruce exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table. “First, they beat us there and then we piss them off. You know we don’t have the numbers if they come for us, [Y/N]. And you got three of their guys arrested.”

“But I didn’t kill them, did I?” you asked. “I could have just as easily put those bullets in their head.”

“[Y/N] has a point,” came another voice from another of the men in the room. The source of the voice, Lawrence, was standing near the door, his glasses in one hand while the other rubbed his face. “Maybe not the smartest way to go about it, but they’ve been laughing in our faces and we’re just taking it.”

“Not your decision,” Bruce said slowly. “Though since you two are so bent on bringing a crew twice our size to their knees, you two can figure out how to get us out of this mess before the come knocking on our door.”

You and Lawrence looked at each other, and just shrugged. It wasn’t something that was a suggestion so much as a demand, and you’d already upset Bruce enough for one night. The group more or less dispersed after that, and you made your way over to where Lawrence was standing.

“Do you actually want to help?” he asked you, shoving his glasses back onto his face.

“Do you actually need my help?” you questioned, raising your eyebrows and when he shook his head, you snorted. “Then I guess we’ve got this figured out. I’m going to go home before Trevor gets off from work.”

“Do you want a ride?” Elyse asked as she approached, James close behind.

“Yeah, I’d appreciate it,” you told her, smiling. “I let him borrow my bike because his car got messed up at work.”

“How?” asked James, “doesn’t he work as overnight security?”

“I think his car got hit in the parking lot,” you explained, looking over at him, but it suddenly hit you that Trevor hadn’t actually explained what’d happened to his car. He’d just told you it wasn’t usable for a few days while it got fixed, and asked if he could borrow your Akuma. In the back of the car, while James and Elyse prattled away about a heist the two of them were planning, you pulled your phone out of your jacket pocket to text him.

 

[To: Trevor]

 

Sorry you might beat me home! I ended up staying at my friend’s later than I meant to. How was work tonight?

You always felt a little guilty about lying to Trevor. It was more of a preservation thing than anything else, and not even preserving yourself. He was safer not knowing the kind of things you got into, or how good you were with a gun. The Fake AH Crew were a predictable bunch, but they always seemed to change the game when you got comfortable. It also didn’t help that you felt as if Trevor was the one normal thing in your life. Your relationship with him was the one thing you never felt dirty about; there wasn’t anything shady about it. You were just two people who loved each other. It was nice (hell, it was necessary) to have one not criminal part of your life.

He didn’t take long to reply, and the buzzing of your phone in your hand shook you from your inner guilt trip.

 

[From: Trevor]

Don’t worry, I haven’t left work yet. It’s been a bad night. Boss is unhappy.

 

[To: Trevor]

I’m sorry, babe :( I’ll be up with whiskey and kisses when you get home.

“How is he, anyway?” Elyse asked, causing you to look up from your phone. She was looking expectantly at you from the rearview mirror.

“What?” you asked confusedly.

“Trevor,” she explained. “I’m assuming that’s who you’re texting.”

“It is,” you chuckled. “He’s had a rough night at work, apparently.”

“He’s not the only one,” she sighed. The two of you seemed to deflate a bit as you remembered the night’s events. How had they gotten there before you? You still couldn’t figure that out.

After a few more minutes of silence, James spoke, turning in the passenger’s seat to look at you.

“Have you told him yet?”

You grimaced. “No.”

“How much longer do you think you’ll get away with not telling him?” he pressed. You shrugged, really not wanting to have this conversation yet again. As much as you loved James and Elyse, they weren’t exactly proponents of how you chose to conduct your life. At least, not when it came to keeping Trevor in the dark.

“Hopefully forever,” you said shortly. “I don’t see the need to involve him in any of it. He’s got enough stress with work, and…”

“And he deserves to know there’s a real possibility that one day, his girlfriend might not come home,” James pointed out, giving you a look. The thought made your stomach churn. You knew how dangerous your chosen lifestyle was, and when you were alone, it didn’t matter much that you continuously put yourself in harm’s way to make money. Trevor hadn’t exactly been in the plans, but he’d appeared and you couldn’t let him get away and now you had to keep both facets of your life separate. It was what kept you sane.

“Just don’t,” you grumbled. “It’s not your business.” Thankfully, he couldn’t get another word in edgewise because Elyse was pulling into an empty spot near the front door of your building. You thanked her for the ride and quickly jumped out, slamming the car door behind you. After punching in the right code to get in the door, and pushing the button on the elevator to get you to the nineteenth floor. While the elevator rambled its way upward, you dug around your pockets for your keys, finally finding them in an inside pocket of your jacket, and as the doors slid open, you headed for the third door on the left. Shoving the key into the lock, you opened your front door and sighed with relief to see you’d still beaten Trevor home.

It didn’t help the guilt thing when he was sitting on the couch waiting for you.

You meandered into your kitchen, pulling two of the nice glasses from the drying rack next to the sink (they never seemed to make it back to their proper home with the rest of your nice drinkware because they were in constant use) and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the cabinet that the two of you left for alcohol. You found your way back into the living room, putting the glasses and bottle onto the coffee table before flopping down onto the couch.

You told yourself you were only going to lay there for a second, and just close your eyes because you were looking right up at the light…

The next thing you knew, an exhausted looking Trevor was sitting on the floor next to where your head was with his back against the couch.

“Hey,” you greeted groggily (you’d definitely fallen asleep), rolling over to face him and reaching a hand out to run it through his hair. “How long have you been home?”

“About five minutes,” he told you, raising his glass to his mouth. “You looked much too cute to wake up.” He smirked, looking over at you before taking a sip of his whiskey. You pulled your hand away from his head and went to sit up to give him space to sit on the couch, but reached back, putting his hand on your hip to stop you.

“Don’t bother,” he said, “I’m comfortable down here. Besides, I don’t think I could get up right now if I tried.”

“If you say so, Trev,” you sighed, settling back in and beginning to play with his hair again; he let his eyes shut and a small smile appeared on his face. “Do you want to talk about work?”

“Not much to talk about,” he explained after a moment. Trevor sighed heavily and leaned back into your hand, giving you a better angle. “Three people didn’t exactly do their jobs right and now the boss isn’t thrilled with any of us.”

Well, that was something you could relate to.

“Sorry you had a bad night,” you said quietly.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, turning to look at you, causing your hand to fall from his head again. He smiled at you, and you could tell how tired he was. You’d been with Trevor long enough to notice the way that his tired smile pulled at the corners of his lips and how his eyes just didn’t have that sparkle they usually did.

“One bad night’s not the end of the world,” Trevor pointed out. “It’ll be fine.” He leaned over towards you, giving you a quick kiss. “What about you? How was Elyse’s?”

“It was good,” you lied, groaning internally. You hated these conversations and having to make stuff up, but it beat the alternatives of scaring him away and having two areas of your life you needed to keep secret colliding. “The three of us had dinner out at that place in Vinewood and then we came back and watched some movie and I might have fallen asleep.”

“It’s probably a good thing I had your bike then,” Trevor chuckled. “Or else you might not have made it home.”

“Maybe not,” you agreed. You let out a loud yawn as Trevor emptied his glass of whiskey.

“We should probably both get some sleep,” he suggested and with a bit of effort, he managed to push himself off the floor, stretching out and making various joints crack as he did. “Come on,” he said, holding his hand out for you to take. You grabbed it and went to sit up, but the nap seemed to turn your body to lead and instead of moving, you just groaned. Trevor laughed lazily, tightening his grip on your hand and pulling you up off the couch. He held your hand as he led you on the familiar path through the apartment and into your bedroom. The two of you fell into your usual routine of him changing while you brushed your teeth and washed your face and then switching out (and him kissing your head as you passed each other in the bathroom door way) and then you changed into your pajamas while he brushed his teeth and washed his face. You were waiting in bed, trying to hold off from falling asleep again until Trevor climbed into bed with you.

“Hey,” Trevor said suddenly, popping out of the bathroom as he dried his face. “You know where we haven’t been in a while?”

“Anywhere that doesn’t smell like exhaust fumes and garbage?” you replied, smirking. He rolled his eyes at you, shaking his head.

“I was thinking the Del Perro Pier,” he told you. “Which smells like fish and garbage, so I guess you’re right.” You both laughed at that, and Trevor tossed his towel back into the bathroom and headed for the light-switch. Not long after the room went dark, the bed dipped and an arm snaked its way around your middle. He buried his face in your neck, sighing happily.

“Do you want to go ride the ferris wheel and get stuck at the top for an hour again?” you asked him, chuckling. “Relive our first date?” You felt him smile against your neck.

“Why not?” His voice was muffled but so close to your ear that you had no problem making out the words. “It worked so well for me the first time.” He pressed a kiss to your neck. You couldn’t help but smile at that.

“I don’t see why we can’t,” you told him. “Saturday?”

“Yeah, I think Saturday will work,” he stated. “I think I’m off.”

“We can figure it out tomorrow,” you yawned. “Right now I can’t keep my eyes open.”

“Night,” he muttered into your neck, squeezing you a little bit as he shuffled closer.

You were asleep before you could say anything.

___

You were awoken rudely at noon by your phone ringing loudly on the night stand next to you. You were at a total loss of what was going on for a second, and then you were sure your phone was right there (but you hadn’t plugged it in last night?) and then you recognized the ringtone: Bruce was calling. You reached out and managed to accept the call right before it went to voicemail.

“Hello?” you answered, trying to stifle a yawn.

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. We figured out how you’re going to fix this.” Bruce sounded to be in a better mood than he had been last night.

“How?”

“Be ready in an hour, we’re coming to get you. We’ll explain then,” Bruce told you, and then the line went dead. You rolled your eyes, but accepted the fact you had to get up and go take a shower before he got to your apartment. Stopping to check your notifications, you noticed the most recent one was a text from Trevor.

[From: Trevor]

Sorry I’m not home :( Boss called and I had to go in early. I plugged your phone in before I left though!

You shot him a quick sad face in response, and then thanked him for plugging your phone in. You then threw yourself out of bed and within fifteen minutes, you were standing in front of your mirror, dripping wet, trying to decide what to do with your hair. In the end, you blow-dried it the best you could, pulled a beanie (definitely Trevor’s) on as you got dressed, and called it a day. Grabbing your phone, you headed out of your bedroom, grabbed a quick snack, and headed down to the front door of your building. You had barely finished your snack when you saw James pulling up in Bruce’s car with Bruce in the passenger’s seat. Wordlessly, you slid into the back seat, waiting for Bruce to explain.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Bruce finally spoke. “We’re going to meet with Geoff and one of his boys,” Bruce said simply. “You’re coming with me. We’ll see if we can’t hash things out. You’re going to apologize for your outburst and the unfortunate consequences, and that’ll be that.”

You desperately wanted to roll your eyes at the mention of an “outburst” because your actions were perfectly reasonable; if nothing else, they weren’t severe enough. Still, you held your tongue and waited to see if Bruce would go on. When he did, you just continued to listen.

“They might demand we surrender you to them,” he sighed, “and don’t worry, we won’t. Just keep your mouth shut besides the apology. Okay?”

“Fine,” you said quietly. You decided to just go along with it, at least for the time being. You had a terrible habit of not being able to bite your tongue and a burning desire to be snarky at any possible opportunity. But you’d agreed to (maybe) keep your mouth shut (for once) and that was what you’d do. As James pulled the car to the curb and brought it to a stop, you saw that you were meeting at an abandoned warehouse, which seemed cliché (read: lame) but you kept your mouth shut.

“I’ll be here waiting for you guys,” James informed as Bruce opened the door to get out. James turned back to face you and gave you a reassuring thumbs up, making you roll your eyes but nevertheless smile and return it. You slid out of the car, shutting the car door behind you and following after Bruce. The warehouse itself smelled like dust and rust and a bit of gunpowder, and it certainly made your nose crinkle, but you were just glad it didn’t smell like decomp. You hated the fucking smell of decomp. You weren’t surprised to see two other people lurking in the shadows by the staircase and you could just feel the words, the comment about what an obvious (read: lame) power move it was but you bit your tongue once more. You stopped right behind Bruce, crossing your arms while you waited for the others to join you in the middle of the room. After a minute of them talking to each other, they came to meet you, and the first into view was a man you were all too familiar with. Geoff Ramsey, while you’d never actually seen him out on a heist, you recognized his face from the posters. Someone in the crew had rounded up wanted posters of Ramsey a year back and tacked them to the wall for knife target practice. Your attention turned to the other man as he fully came into view. He was…

Trevor.

There was absolutely no doubt in your mind that that was your boyfriend. You squinted because it couldn’t be but the harder you looked the more you realized that yes, it was. The air seemed to leave your lungs and everything suddenly seemed so far away as you stared at him, unable to comprehend anything else that was going on. He was staring back at you like a deer caught in the headlights of a bus. You wanted to run. You wanted to throw up. You wanted to do anything that wasn’t see your boyfriend standing next to Geoff fucking Ramsey, representing your crew’s main rival.

Bruce nudging you in the arm was what brought you back to your senses. “Don’t you have something to say, kid?” he led, giving you a ‘don’t fucking embarrass me’ look.

“Right,” you said breathlessly, looking from Bruce back over to Geoff and Trevor and not really seeing anything. You couldn’t focus; all you saw was two people shaped blurs. “Sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” snapped Geoff. “Sorry for ruining our score or getting my guys arrested?”

You could hear your normal self in the back of your mind, saying something along the lines of ‘sorry I didn’t kill them when I had the chance’ but the rest of you was just freaking out about the face Trevor was there, and now Trevor knew what you did.

In the end, it was Bruce that answered.

“You know it wasn’t a big deal,” Bruce sighed. “Your guys are already out and she could have easily aimed those bullets somewhere else but she didn’t. I think we can let it go.”

“I think we’ll let it go when our boy over here has had a chance to show her his knife collection,” Geoff stated, looking over at Trevor with a smug face. Trevor looked panicked as he looked back at Geoff. He shook his head slightly, causing Geoff to roll his eyes.

“What? Are you not going to consider it because she’s a girl?” he groaned. Trevor looked from Geoff to you and back, mouth opening and closing it repeatedly. Geoff glared at him for a moment, and then turned back to you and Bruce.

“Fine,” he said through gritted teeth. “You guys will bring us the money you lost us when the cops confiscated everything we took, and we’ll call it even.” Bruce looked at you, and then back at Geoff.

“We can do that,” he told him. There was a silence, which Bruce took to mean everything was done. Without another word, he turned and headed back towards the door you came in. You looked at Trevor once more, shaking your head before running after Bruce, who was already at the door. You both got into the car and you couldn’t even hear what Bruce was saying in response to James asking how it went.

You had barely made it back into the crew’s planning room before Bruce was asking what the fuck had just happened and you had burst into tears.

“Trevor,” you sobbed, barely registering James pulling you into a hug.

“Do they have him or something?” Lawrence asked. “[Y/N] I can plan a rescue mission and we can get him back before anything happens.” You shook your head as best you could as James had smushed you to him, still crying.

That’s when it seemed to hit Bruce, judging by the noise of comprehension he made from somewhere near you.

“You know that lanky fuck who likes using knives for fucking everything?” Bruce asked. “I take it that’s Trevor.” You nodded wordlessly.

“Oh fuck,” James groaned. “And you didn’t know, did you?” You shook your head.

“The same way he didn’t know about her,” Elyse pointed out as she entered the mix, shoving a tissue into your hand. You detached yourself from James and wiped your eyes the best you could.

“What do we do now?” asked Lawrence, looking at you with the closest thing to pity you’d ever seen from him.

“First thing’s first,” Bruce sighed, “someone takes [Y/N] home.” When you opened your mouth to protest, he held his hand up to stop you. “You’re feisty and unpredictable at the best of times. You’d be absolutely volatile if we let you out now, and we really can’t afford that. Plus, possibly attacking your long-term boyfriend shouldn’t be high on your list.”

You definitely had no response to that.

“I’ll take her home,” Elyse declared, looping her arm with yours and beginning to tug you towards the door. “I’ll be back soon.” For once in your life, you had no fight in you, you let yourself be led out to Elyse’s car and get shoved into the passenger’s seat. You sat there in silence, still trying to dry your eyes before you realized you weren’t heading toward your home.

“Why are you bringing me to your place?” you asked Elyse, looking over at her. Her eyebrows knitted together and she glanced over at you with a confused look on her face.

“Because you can’t go home,” she told you as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. When you still seemed confused, she pressed on. “They know where you live and that you’re one of us. There’s nothing to stop them from killing you then and there.”

“I don’t want to talk about that,” you told her, glaring as your stomach churned at the reality of the situation. You knew she was right; the Fake AH Crew was definitely mad at you specifically, and they’d have easy access to the apartment, but Trevor wouldn’t let him in. You were sure of that. “Either take me home or I’ll walk there.”

“Are you ever not stubborn?” Elyse asked as she turned down the road that would take you home.

“It’s my best quality,” you told her, chuckling slightly. “It’s endearing most of the time.”

Elyse, once she had pulled up to your building, insisted on coming up to your apartment with you, but you talked her down. You wanted to crawl into bed and not deal with the world, and her tearing through your rooms with a gun would impede that. Besides, you seriously doubted they’d think you’d come back to your apartment. Once you were upstairs, you were sure it was okay. The apartment was fairly dark, which made sense considering you hadn’t left any lights on, and you closed the door behind you, sighing with relief.

You went to turn the light on, and once you’d flipped the switch, you found yourself being pushed up against the wall and face to face with Trevor. You gasped in surprise, but didn’t immediately go to throw him off. It wasn’t the first time he’d done it; it was, however, the first time he did it while looking so angry. In fact, you were almost positive you’d never seen him mad before but the way his face was contorted, you were sure he was now.

“How long?” Trevor growled, staring you down. You did your best to keep yourself looking perfectly at ease.

“How long what?”

“How long have you been running with Fakehaus?” he added quickly. “What did they tell you to get you to join? Have they been spying on me using you?”

Your heart fell right into your stomach and for the second time today, you felt your eyes sting with tears, but you’d be damned if you were going to let yourself cry then. “Like two years? Maybe three?” you offered, voice wavering slightly. “I’ve been with them before I even met you, Trevor. And before you ask, I wasn’t ever spying on you. I didn’t know, Trev.”

“When were you going to tell me?”

“I don’t know,” you said before you could stop yourself. “When were you going to tell me?”

Immediately, you knew that was the wrong thing to say. If it was even possible, his face contorted into an even angrier look. His hand met wall, nowhere near you, but the sudden noise was enough to make you jump. Trevor twitched and quickly stepped back from you, as if he’d gotten burned. He rubbed at his face, breathing heavily. You stood there, watching him.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I was never in this for any other reason than that I love you,” you told him, voice almost too quiet to hear. He stared at you for a long moment, an indescribable look in his eyes and then he shook his head.

“I need to go,” he told you and without another word, he opened the front door and slammed it on his way out. You felt like you had just gotten the wind knocked out of you again and without much thought, you slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Pulling your knees to your chest and resting your head on it, you finally let yourself cry. Things felt far too permanent. Considering all the talks of the future the two of you had had, for things to end like that broke your heart in two. You legitimately couldn’t imagine a life without him anymore.

You had no idea how long you were sitting there before the explosions started. At first, they seemed close by sound and the way the lamps in your apartment rattled. They seemed to go on for hours before slowly fading away, but not disappearing. They were just getting further away. It was entirely dark out before you couldn’t hear them anymore, and then James was opening your door with Elyse quick on his heels.

“There you are!” James exclaimed loudly. “Fuck, [Y/N], learn to use a phone.” You looked up at him, tilting your head like a confused puppy.

“What?”

“The bombs have been going off for hours,” sighed Elyse, bending down to be at face level with you. “We were afraid they’d started here…with you.” You shook your head.

“Nope,” you said weakly. “Trevor was here when I got home and he thought I was only with him to spy for the crew and…” you trailed off, sniffling. “He stormed out. The explosions started not long after.”

“One guess who it is, then,” James said. “There are reports that the Fake AH Crew are out in force tonight, but I don’t think it’s all of them doing this.”

“You think it’s Trevor,” you guessed. “I honestly…don’t know anymore.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Elyse told you, “what matters is that you’re alright.”

“Physically? Yeah, I’m fine,” you explained. “Mentally and emotionally? Not so sure about that.”

“No one blames you for that,” James responded. “But we’re worried about you.”

“Come on,” Elyse said, standing up and grabbing your arm to bring you with her. “We’ll grab you some clothes and your phone charger, and you can hole up with us for a while.” Seeing as you didn’t have it in you to argue anymore, you led her to the bedroom, pulled a bag from the closet (being incredibly careful not to touch anything of Trevor’s) and dropping it on the bed. Elyse busied herself with grabbing you changes of clothes, and climbing around your nightstand to unplug your charger while you sat on the bed, shaking your head. You let her lead you out, bag in your hands, and followed James out of the apartment, locking the door behind you guys.

___

The blasts around Los Santos went on for a couple days before they stopped entirely. All the time, you laid on the couch in an apartment that wasn’t yours, watching the news reports. By all accounts, it was the Fake AH Crew setting them off, but Lawrence told you one night (he had come to check up on you considering the crew didn’t seem to trust you alone anymore) that they were trying to track Trevor down to stop him. Hell, even your crew were out trying to find him before he blew up the entire city.

You’d gotten to go back to the operations base when the bombs finally stopped. You sat in your usual spot at the table, looking at each of your fellow crew members in turn and seeing just how tired they looked. What confused you was when Bruce entered the room, shoving his phone back into his pocket and declaring he’d just been talking to Geoff Ramsey.

“[Y/N],” he addressed you as he sat down. “Do you think you’d be up to doing something for me?”

“I don’t see why not,” you sighed. “Sitting around is kind of bumming me out more than I should be.”

“Good,” he said, nodding. “We have some restitution shit to deal with, but there’s something else that needs to be taken care of. I need you to go down to the ferris wheel on Del Perro Pier and wait for a guy.”

You waited for him to continue explaining; when he didn’t, you spoke: “You want me to wait for a guy? What guy? And then what am I supposed to be doing?”

“He’ll be looking for you,” Bruce explained, waving it off. “And you’ll know what to do when it happens. Just…get down there as fast as you can.”

“Without my bike?”

At that, a pair of keys were thrown on the table in front of you. Bruce motioned at them and told you he’d made arrangements to get you a new bike until you got your old one back. Finding no other reason to argue, you grabbed the keys and stood up from the table. You waved at everyone as you headed out the door, and out to the outside world. A click on the lock sounded a horn and brought your attention to a black Akuma not far from the front door. Shrugging, you got on it and kicked the bike to life and zoomed off for Del Perro Pier. You weaved through traffic, hopping onto the curb once or twice to avoid a truck and narrowly avoiding a pedestrian, but before long, you were parking the bike on the pier. You were planning on parking yourself on a bench but as you approached, you saw someone was already sitting there.

“Trevor,” you said breathlessly, causing him to look up at you. At first, there was a look of incredible relief on his face but then he looked ashamed of himself. As you got closer, he stood up and as soon as you were close enough, you threw your arms around him. He hugged you back tightly, burying his face in your hair.

“Fuck, [Y/N],” he breathed, “I’m so fucking sorry.” He pulled away, arms still around you but he was looking at you square in the face. “I shouldn’t have ever yelled at you but I was freaked and I didn’t know what else to do…” he trailed off, “that’s not an excuse but you need to know how fucking sorry I am.”

“I know,” you said quietly. “I’m…sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Don’t be,” he told you. “I didn’t tell you either. We’re both in the wrong there…cancels it out.” You chuckled at the suggestion.

“Yeah?” you asked, “does that mean we can just forget this ever happened and go make out on the ferris wheel like we planned to today?” That made him laugh too.

“I don’t think we can forget this,” he sighed, “but we can figure it out. But right now, I want nothing more in the world than to go make out on the ferris wheel.” The two of you looked over to it, still holding onto each other. You remembered the ferris wheel fondly as it was there the two of you had gotten stuck on your first date and with the nerves of not getting down from the top until they fixed it, you forgot about being nervous about the date itself. It had worked out in your favor in the end, and after you finally got down, Trevor convinced the guy to let you guys go up again to have more alone time.

“I can’t imagine my life without you, [Y/N]” Trevor said seriously. “I spent three days trying to, and I lost my fucking mind,” he added, shaking his head. “I don’t care what it takes, what the crew wants…I’m not letting us go.”

Your heart soared and you couldn’t help but beam. “We’ll figure it out, Trevor,” you told him, “but that doesn’t have to be tonight. I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while, even before all of this. Let’s just enjoy some alone time.” You let your arms fall from his torso to instead grab his face and pull him into a kiss, which he reciprocated excitedly. “The world can wait for a bit,” you told him, panting slightly once you’d pulled away. “Right now, let’s go ride the ferris wheel.”

“I wonder if I can pay the guy to get us stuck on top like I did last time,” Trevor mentioned, smirking as he pulled you towards the ride.


End file.
